


Only a Glance

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting leads to making up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Glance

He walked through the corridors, passing by that room. Two silhouettes danced around, blades gleaming dangerously as they wove. Purple coat flashed and blue was pressed against red marble.

Then, the rapiers were discarded, clattering loudly on the floor, and alongside them, dark clad legs were folded under a pliant body, fingers treading through blond locks bringing the delicious looking lips closer to blue velvet encased crotch.

And when slim fingers undid the clothes, uncovering pale milky skin and a hard angry cock, licking and sucking at it with unrestrained pleasure, Aleister took the hint it was time to leave.


End file.
